Cheer Up! Just let it out!
by Shadow of the End
Summary: A little something I wrote for something on Chrono. You know who you are! XD So anyways...  Thunderball is a little confused. Who would help him but... Oh, hi Nocturne! Oneshot, ThunderballxStormRay


****Cheer Up! It's** **Christmas!****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MLP or Thunderball. They belong to Hasbro and my friend Thunderball on Equestria Chronicles, respectively. I do, however, own Nocturne! XD

* * *

><p>Thunderball sat at the door to the apartment he shared with Storm Ray, staring blankly out at the ponies walking by, going about their days as Thunderball sat deep in thought.<p>

He'd been rather confused lately, conflicted over the strange feelings he'd been developing for a certain colt- the very colt he lived with, in fact. He frowned and scratched his head with a hoof as if it would help him think.

_'Why does this stuff have to be so complicated? Ugh, my head hurts...'_

Thunderball was still moping around when Nocturne cantered up, grinning like usual until he saw Thunderball.

"Hey there! You look like you're thinking hard about something! Care to share?" Nocturne said, plopping down next to him. "Wow, it's kinda chilly today, isn't it?" Thunderball glanced at Nocturne before returning his gaze to the street.

"Noc, you might know something about this..." Thunderball started, but was interrupted by a cheerful Nocturne.

"Maybe! Won't know 'till you tell me!"

"Noc, I'm seriously confused here!" Thunderball said with a hint of frustration in his voice. Nocturne grinned and shrugged, looking expectantly at Thunderball.

Thunderball was indeed annoyed; he'd been pondering these feelings for awhile now, and he was unsure of whether he should act on them or let them lie- and he didn't like the confusion it brought. He would rather speak to... well, he didn't know who he'd rather speak to, but Nocturne seemed like the best choice for now.

"Nocturne... I need you to keep this a secret, okay?" He said, and was surprised by Nocturne's answer.

"Won't tell a soul. What's wrong?" Nocturne had flipped around his personality, becoming a serious, empathic pony almost instantaneously. It was rather unnerving, but Thunderball forced himself to put it aside and started to explain his dilemma.

"Well, Noc... The thing is, well... I've started to have these weird feelings towards Storm Ray, and I wasn't sure if-" Thunderball was interrupted once more.

"Tell him, and explore them." Nocturne said. "At best, it'll pan out and you'll find that it was meant to be, at worst, things will be a little awkward for a bit, but then they'll go back to normal. Better to tell him and get it off your chest and sorted out than to never tell anypony." Nocturne looked sad for a moment.

"Trust me on this one; it's better for you that way even if it doesn't work."

Thunderball stared at him for a moment.

"H-How do you know?" Thunderball asked. Nocturne smiled sadly as he turned to Thunderball.

"I was in the same situation." He said.

"I blew it. I want you to at least have a chance." Nocturne shook himself and cheered up and smiled again. "So... You're a colt cuddler huh? I can't say I've never met one, but I've never actually been friends with one! This is new and rather interesting!" Thunderball started to sputter and stumble over his words, causing Nocturne to laugh.

The two colts sat on the doorstep for awhile longer, talking and tossing jokes back and forth, until night fell. They never realized that the day had gone by until Storm Ray walked up and greeted them, bringing them out of their conversation. Nocturne grinned as he stood and turned to whisper to Thunderball.

"Go on and tell him. Worst thing that could happen is him not feeling the same. Just be yourself, pick your time, and let him know. You'll feel better, trust me." Nocturne stood and gave them a bright smile as he took off.

"I gotta go, I'll see you colts around! G'night guys!"

Thunderball watched him go with a smile, Nocturne's words lingering in the forefront of his mind.

Little did Nocturne know that he'd just helped to give Thunderball the boost he needed to start a long, meaningful relationship...

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Yeah yeah, it's short and it's Ponies. Sue me; I signed up for this on Equestria Chronicles and thought it'd be fun. I'm not quite sure how I meant this to go, but I think I'm starting to get it again- the words flowed from my mind to the page in just a few minutes like they used to!

Anyways, This is for Thunderball, my good friend on Chrono! It may not be much, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
